Falkuz
Falkuz, also known as Falkuzrules, is the awesomest YouTuberhttp://www.youtube.com/user/falkuzrules ever. His real name is Tyler. He said in the video March 1st (Part 3) + Rage! - The Soul Forge that he is autistic, but later found out that what he has, Asperger's, is different than autism. He occasionally refers to subscribers as Brobies, but this hasn't caught on as much as he wanted it to. =YouTube "Career"= Falkuz's original YouTube account that he had used for commenting for over three years was MrINoEverything. Falkuz was inspired to create a gaming channel by the many ROBLOX-playing YouTubers. He was looking for a ROBLOX video one day that didn't have a kid with an annoying voice and he found less than five videos like this. He decided that he wanted to show the world videos of ROBLOX from the eyes of a 13-year-old(at the time)-in-age-but-17-in-mind boy. He recorded three videos (that were actually uploaded) with the ROBLOX recorder. These three videos were recorded months, maybe even years, before he started YouTube. The first video he recorded specifically for the channel was his first Terraria video. His Terraria videos were too long so he uploaded others before finding out that his recorder, aTube Catcher, also had a "Video and Audio Crop Tool." Weekly Games After this, he took on eight Weekly Games, one of which is his most popular series, FridAy-QWorlds. The seven series were: *Superstar Saga Sundays *Mario RPG Mondays *Terraria Tuesdays *Kirby Wednesdays, which is Kirby's Adventure and Nightmare in Dream Land on Wednesdays alternating each week *Kirby Super Star Thursdays *Kirby Sixty-Fridays *FridAy-QWorlds on Friday nights Later, after eight videos of Superstar Saga, he abandoned the series due to it boring him. He also made Terraria no longer a weekly game at one point due to it also boring him to play it every single week, and the series ended up being technically abandoned upon Terraria somehow deleting every world and character on it on his computer. He then started New Terraria and Terraria 1.2/1.3 which was not weekly either. He started Nightmare in Dream Land some time before starting Kirby's Adventure, but the controls were too slippery for him. He eventually decided just for fun to try the game again, and he finds that decision very fortunate, as he eventually went on to beat the game at least "200%," meaning he beat Normal Mode and Extra Mode 100%, along with beating some percentage of Meta Knightmare. New Games After a long time of having no Tuesday game, Falkuz made Ocarina of Time the new Tuesday series. This made him start thinking about future weekly game replacements, creating ideas such as "Link to the Tuesday" and "Majora's Monday," but he has mostly abandoned that idea now. Decline of Games At some point, Falkuz stopped playing games as often; before, one might see that a video was just uploaded onto Falkuz's channel, then they'd watch the video, check their subscriptions again, and another video had already been uploaded. Falkuz now uploads videos much less often, simply because "I don't have the motivation for weekly games. At least, not specific ones that are played every time. Obviously AQWorlds is excluded from that, but other than that." Currently weekly games are no longer weekly; after completing Super Mario World and Super Mario RPG, he chose to stop playing Ocarina of Time and Kirby Super Star Ultra (Falkuz) weekly, instead completing Kirby Super Star Ultra whenever he felt like it. FridAy-QWorlds will always be weekly. YouTube One At some point, Falkuz was forced to change to YouTube One and couldn't figure out how to move the channel art around; therefore, he couldn't use his old channel art anymore, which was a picture he quite enjoyed. Click here to see it. (Warning: Not safe for work or bronies. Or working bronies.) DOT.exe On April 17, 2013, Falkuz uploaded a video called Dot.EXE ("Cleaned" version, normal version at the end) (watch here). It didn't get many views until on November 6th a popular Spanish YouTuber named iTownGamePlay uploaded a video about the same game called "DOT.EXE: EL JUEGO PROHIBIDO (Descarga en la descripción)" (which means "DOT.EXE: THE FORBIDDEN GAME (Download in the description)"). Falkuz's DOT.exe video was flooded with Spanish comments. At first, he didn't like it, but then he decided to just leave them to their foreign language-speaking. Of course, since the viewers were Spanish, most of them didn't understand English and half of Falkuz's video was English text. Storylines Starting with FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits, Falkuz began creating stories within his videos. Some stories only exist through a few videos and get referenced later, such as the MineCraft: A Late Easter series, and some stories span several series such as the ongoing story throughout MineCraft 1.6.1, MineCraft 1.7, and all future MineCraft update videos. =Rock In Paradise= Falkuz has one picture on his computer that he uses as his profile picture on many websites such as YouTube, Twitch, deviantArt, and the MineCraft Forums. It is also on his T-shirt in ROBLOX starting on December 28th until he decides to change it to something else again. This picture is of The Rev, the super-totally-awesome-saucem drummer of the bestestest band, Avenged Sevenfold.